


The Boy Feels Strange [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal/Peter White Collar vid to Melissa Etheridge's "The Boy Feels Strange". Major spoilers for 1.08.</p><p>"Can he make a new beginning -- does he even want to try?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Feels Strange [vid]

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/v72wxslMaMg)  
**Download:** [AVI (26Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/BoyFeelsStrange_WhiteCollar.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["The Boy Feels Strange" lyrics by Melissa Etheridge](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/melissaetheridge/theboyfeelsstrange.html)


End file.
